80's Night
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: Jafar invites Jasmine to go to an 80's based party. Lots of cool stuff there and one guy who tries to steal Jasmine from Jafar.


"I'll see you sometime later," Aladdin called to her

"I'll see you sometime later," Aladdin called to her. She was the love of his life. She was all he ever thought about. But Jasmine found this all out when Aladdin turned around.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just a girl," Aladdin answered. Jasmine sensed he was hiding something.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Seems rather pretty, don't you think?"

"She's prettier than Jasmine," he thought. "Yeah, she's pretty," he said still trying to hide who it was he was with. Her name was Elena. They met about four days ago and Jasmine did not know about this.

Jasmine had somehow heard what he was thinking when she said "Goodbye, Aladdin!" and stormed off.

"Wait!" he called. It was too late. Jasmine was out of sight.

* * *

It had been almost three days worth of sobbing before Jasmine finally took a walk. While walking, she ran into a man.

"Jasmine, I was just thinking of you," he said.

"Oh," Jasmine said. "Hello, Jafar. How are things going?" She had been thinking of him a lot too.

"Pretty well actually," he answered. "Anyway, I came by because…" he paused and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Jasmine. The paper read "Come to 80's night! Lots of cool music! Meet some cool people! Dance a lot! Eat lots of food! It's all happening this Saturday!"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me to this?" Jafar asked her.

"Oh, Jafar! This sounds so fun!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I would love to go with you!" She gave Jafar a hug and skipped her way back to the palace.

* * *

When she got back, she ran to her room and danced around.

"I see you're in a good mood finally," her father noticed her dancing.

"Father, Jafar invited me to go to 80's Night on Saturday! Can I go? Please?"

"Jafar? Why I never thought- I never thought you had feelings for him at all!" her father said.

"Can I please go?" Jasmine asked.

"I would be happy for you to go," her father answered.

"YAAAYYY!" Jasmine jumped up and down.

"Make sure Jafar doesn't do anything stupid! And stay out of trouble!" her father cautioned.

* * *

The day had come! Tonight was 80's Night! Jasmine wore a pink shirt showing her shoulders and belly button. She also wore pink wrist bands, very short shiny pink shorts, long pink boots, and had her hair done normally. She walked to Jafar's house and knocked on his door.

Jafar opened the door and looked at Jasmine and how hot she looked in these clothes. He however had hardly done anything to himself for this night.

"Let's go!" Jasmine had said.

They got to the place this party was being held. There was a sign that read "Welcome to 80's Night!" They approached the front desk. The man looked at the couple.

"So, you bringing your daughter here to mingle?" the man at the desk asked Jafar. "I'm sure you'll find a lot of cute guys in there."

"Oh, no, I won't be doing that," Jafar said. "She's with me."

The front desk man had a funny look on his face. "This is not a couple," he thought. "No girl that young would come here with a guy that old."

"Go right on in," he said as Jasmine and Jafar entered the party.

The party had a very colorful dance floor that lit up, a very shiny disco ball, a D.J. playing 80's pop music like Michael Jackson and the occasional 80's rock (Guns N Roses, Van Halen, Bon Jovi, Twisted Sister, Whitesnake, Quiet Riot, ect.). There was also a table where there sat a punch bowl and a bowl of nachos and other chips. Everyone looked like they were having fun dancing around. When Jasmine stepped in with Jafar, many people stared at them. They tried to not focus on the people and just dance around. Everyone created a circle around them as they danced together. When the song ended, everyone applauded and a man with a trophy appeared and handed the trophy to Jafar. Jasmine hugged him tightly as a camera man took their picture with the trophy.

A slow song was now playing. Of course, Jasmine danced with Jafar. Meanwhile, a thug named Jeff sat in the corner watching Jasmine and Jafar dance. He looked at Jasmine like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she was with an older man who didn't look her type. He wanted to be the one dancing with Jasmine. He went over to the couple just as Jafar spun Jasmine around.

"I'll take it from here," he said grabbing Jasmine from Jafar as she was still twirling.

"Jafar! Help me!" Jasmine called. Jafar felt angry. This man had stolen Jasmine from him.

Jafar walked over to Jeff and Jasmine. He tapped Jeff on the shoulder. He turned around. "Excuse me, I am this girl's lover," he said politely.

"Um, you were this girl's lover," Jeff said. He kicked Jafar away from him with his foot. Jasmine watched as he hit the garbage can and fell in. People started laughing.

Aladdin was watching this whole scenery from outside the window. He felt something. He knew he could not have Jasmine, but there was one thing he did know, and that was that this guy couldn't either. He ran inside past the front desk man and went back to walking. He approached Jasmine and Jeff.

"Aladdin, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"Babe, how many guys are you here with?" Jeff asked.

"Pardon me, sir, but I was wondering if…" he stopped talking and punched Jeff and broke out into a fight. The security guards ended up throwing them both out and everyone went back to their dancing.

Jafar was looking for Jasmine when he finally found her. "Hey, you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired," said Jasmine.

* * *

When they got back, Jasmine said "I had a really great time, Jafar. Thank you so much for taking me to this." And she pulled Jafar into a kiss.

"I'm sorry about that punk," Jafar laughed.

"It's Ok, you tried your best," Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me," Jafar said. He took a breath and finally said in his most honest voice, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jafar," Jasmine said. They kissed again.


End file.
